dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Kai
Where Kaio come from Here is a very intersting read from Herms (Kanzentai.com) I'd write it in my self, but I'm not sure how to frase it Toriyama is next asked what the Kaio’s heredity system is like. Toriyama explains that inside the giant ball that is the DB cosmos is a world called Planet Kaishin (World-Core), which is where the Kaio are all born and raised. This planet is like a giant version of the Kaio Planets that North Kaio and the others live on. On it is a gigantic tree (or trees; the lack of Japanese plural clouds up things again), the Kaiju (World-Tree), and the Kaio are all born from the fruit of this tree, as Shin-jin (Core-People). The population of this planet is about 80. The Shin-jin are genderless, and their average life expectancy is said to be 75,000 years. They live leisurely lives, studying various things at a school-like castle. But whenever one of the Kaio on the Kaio Planets passes away, they draw lots among themselves to choose who will take that Kaio’s place and become the new Kaio. The Kaioshin, however, are chosen only from among Shin-jin born from a special golden fruit that is particularly rare. Occasionally there are delinquent Shin-jin with evil hearts, and they go to be with the Makaio (“Demon Realm Kings”; apparently the Demon Realm answer to the Kaio, like the Makaioshin are to the Kaioshin, though Toriyama doesn’t explain the term). So there you have it: the supreme gods of the DB cosmos are chosen by lottery. As Crow T. Robot would say, this is weird theology. There’s a diagram illustrating the whole Kaiju fruit thing, showing South Kaio comes from a normal fruit, and East Kaioshin coming from a golden one. There’s also a picture of North Kaio, remarking on his luck at the lottery, and one of Goku saying he’s surprised Kaio wasn’t chosen for his bad jokes. --Rod|talk 19:07, 16 May 2009 (UTC) *Just thought you might one to know, daizex has an image on it's front page that illustrates the way shin-jin (Kaious and kaious-shin) are born, by the way I forgot to mention. ths info comes from the super exciting guide released in April Shouldn't this info be put in the article as well and the pic as well too, it explains and fills in alot of info.http://daizex.db-destiny.net/Daizenshuu_EX_-_Episode_0176.mp3[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] 00:22, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I just wanted to thank whoever added this reference, I think it will be a useful one to many. East Kai The problem in the East Kai's page is there is not referred that east kai has a little bit of black hair inside her wig.--SOUVIK NASKAR 16:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i'm going to edit the page.--SOUVIK NASKAR 16:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The "Galaxy vs. Quadrant" Debate There have been many times in the series where the first level of Kais were said to rule over the central four galaxies instead of the quadrants of one galaxy. One example of something like this is in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan were Broly was said to be destroying the South Galaxy. Was this originally supposed to be South Quadrant, or some other galaxy "south" of the galaxy the Z-Fighters are from? Anyone who might be able to clear this up would be greatly appreciated. Hoping it has to do with translation and it's not something more complicated. 23:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) why wasn't king kai revived by the dragon balls? He was killed by cell (Spice boys (talk) 01:50, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :watch the anime. It says why there. 01:58, June 12, 2015 (UTC) sorry dude i was meant to ask in king kai page (Spice boys (talk) 02:03, June 12, 2015 (UTC)